Cottage
|map = Island location.png }} The cottage is a small building located on the island in the middle of lake Peräjärvi. Inside is a sauna, a couch the player can sleep on, a functional handheld camera, the bucket used to brew kilju, a coffee pan used to brew coffee, a coffee cup, and a lantern that can be lit when it gets dark. A clock can also be found hanging on the wall next to the fireplace. It is also possible to save in the outhouse next to the cottage. Using the boat is the fastest way to get to the island, though swimming is also an option. There is no running water on the island, so it is recommended to take some food and drink when going there. The kilju bucket can also be filled with just water, which can then be drunk by using a juice container. There is a fish trap on the porch of the cottage which can be used to catch fish for the player to eat. Caught fish can be cooked on the brick grill in front of the cottage. To light the sauna, use the log pile at the right side of the building (facing the doors) to collect firewood. Place four cut pieces of firewood in the sauna's stove. The water bucket can be filled using the water in the lake. Living on the island The island offers a good place to stay for longer periods of time due to its endless supply of food and water. The player will also never become stressed on the island, as simply standing on it passively reduces the stress level. There is also an outhouse located next to the cottage that can be used to save the game. Getting water Although there is no sink or shower on the island, the player can utilise the kilju brewing bucket and an empty juice container to never become thirsty without spending any money. This can be done by removing the bucket lid and submerging the bucket into the water around the island, then taking the empty juice container and dipping it inside the bucket; this will create a bottle of "kilju", though it is purely water and will not cause the player to become drunk. :Note: Drinking a juice container filled with water will also reduce hunger by a small amount. Getting food The waters around the island are the most effective spots to catch pike using the fish trap. Any caught pike can then be grilled by using the brick grill in front of the cottage, which is fuelled by firewood. A firewood pile and an ax can be found next to the wall on the sauna-side of the cottage. :Note: Never place the pikes on the brick grill if there are flames present, as it will cause the fish to become burnt. Always wait for the flames to go away and embers to form in the grill before using it for grilling. Pros and cons While the island is a great place to live in, it lacks many important things that can only be found at the player's house. :Pros: *The cottage cannot burn down. *Endless supply of food. *The player never becomes stressed. *Shorter boat journey to Peräjärvi. :Cons: *No telephone access. *Poor lighting. *No TV to increase fatigue. *No access to a computer.